Is this what it's like to have a father?
by x-jooles-x
Summary: Ostracized for posessing Kyuubi, Naruto has no where else to turn. When Iruka Umino is first to acknowledge him, Naruto starts to feel that maybe this is what it feels like to be loved...what it feels like to have a father and


Light blue eyes looked up at the moon in wonder. "Iruka-sensei? Why is the moon shining? Is it like a sun? if it is how come it's called a moon. What is it really made of? Sasuke-kun told me it was made of a rock but Sakura-Chan told me it was made of cheese…But I don't think they're right…."

The small blonde haired shinobi turned his head towards Iruka, his blue eyes meeting the tall older brunette's. He grinned brightly as he dipped his bare feet over the dock. Naruto shivered but didn't recline.

"Haha you ask a lot of good questions, but Sasuke was right about the moon being made out of rock" Iruka replied, smiling down at Naruto with a fond grin. He watched as Naruto turned his eyes to the water and furrowed his brow. 'He's thinking pretty hard about this' Iruka thought as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Come on! You have to go home and sleep. You got to go to the academy tomorrow and I'm going to make sure that you're going to sleep this time!" Iruka said sternly, however a warm smile lifted the corners of his lips.

Naruto looked up at him with narrowed eyes and a deep crease in his forehead. "Irukaaaaa-senseeii, I'm not tired and I won't sleep in class. I wanna stay here for a while longer! Please Iruka-sensei?!?! Please? Please? Please?!"

Iruka shifted his gaze towards the vast lake before them. He remembered his father taking him out here when he was upset or worried. 'Yeah, this was our place to be on those kinds of days' Iruka thought fondly as an image of his father's faced flashed through his mind.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto stared up at Iruka with squinted eyes and a heavy disgruntled frown. He pushed himself up with his hands, trying to stare Iruka down. "Please, this made me feel a lot better today and I promise I won't pull anymore pranks!" he opened his eyes and stared up at Iruka with a pleading expression.

Iruka rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to his face and rested his chin on his palm. "Hmmm…" Iruka stared over Naruto's head and towards the mountains. "We can stay for five minutes and then we're gonna go. And you better not pull anymore pranks, and if I hear you do, then I'm never treating you to Ichiraku again" he said darkly, leaning his face closer to Naruto's. His face was twisted into a scary expression, the moon light giving off more of the effect.

Naruto scuttled back slightly, a little startled by Iruka's face. He whimpered in protest but nodded. He couldn't give up that great ramen stand treat that he had been receiving for every time he succeeded in one of his tests.

"Okay, but…" Naruto's sky blue eyes shifted away from Iruka's gaze and drifted blankly towards the mountains. 'I like it here…it makes everything better and I can be myself without getting yelled at and pushed out of the way...' Naruto placed a hand on his chin and stared up at the sky with bright determined eyes.

Iruka looked down at Naruto with a soft felt affection. 'Wow Naruto, you're sure something…you'll become a great Hokage' Iruka looked down at Naruto and watched silently as the small child stared dreamily up at the moon, his face radiating hidden greatness and potential success.

Naruto felt the familiar lump form in his throat as he reviewed the first week at the academy. He didn't know why he was crying but it hurt really badly. He remembered the very first day he had arrived at the academy with all the other children in his generation.

---

''Neji pass it over here!'' cried a short brunette with a pink T-shirt. The boy with long hair passed the ball towards the lanky girl, his eyes smiling brightly. The girl caught it with ease and the boy named Neji congratulated her. ''Good catch Tenten" he said as she passed it on.

Tenten smiled and nodded as she looked at who she had passed to. "Good catch Ino-chan!" Tenten called as the blonde haired girl smiled charmingly as she held the red ball in her hands. "Thanks!" she replied with a smile.

"Heads up Shikamaru!!" the girl named Ino called towards the dark haired boy. The lazing boy was resting against a tree, tired from waiting for the ball to finally come his way. "It's too troublesome" he replied with closed eyes. His fingers were laced behind his head as it rested against the bark of the tree.

Ino frowned and slumped onto one foot. "Shikamaru, you're supposed to be playing. The game can't be played with only seven people! Sakura, Choji, Shino, Kiba, are playing! Why can't you?" she called over her shoulder, glaring at the shaded boy under the tree.

"Go find someone else then, I don't want to play" Shikamaru replied as he yawned and scratched the back of his neck. The small girl turned around and frowned in a disgruntled expression. "Now we can't play…" she mumbled as she threw the ball at Neji.

"I-I'll play…." Came a small timid voice from across the schoolyard. A mall blonde haired boy stood before the group of friends, his cheeks flushed and his crystal blue eyes shining as a small charming smile swept over his lips.

Neji glared at him, making the others glare as well. Neji held the ball firmly between his side and his arm. "Why should we play with you?" his voice was mean and cold as he stared at the nervous boy a few feet away from him.

The boy smiled and rubbed his foot on the other. "Um well, I'm r-really good at that game!" the blonde haired replied loudly with a proud grin. He rocked back and forth on his heels, patiently waiting for the others to except his question.

"Well it doesn't matter if you're good or not. We don't play with _idiots_" Neji replied coldly. The others sniggered softly, their eyes stabbing daggers into the short hopeful boy.

"But I-" The blonde boy shot his hand out in slight surprise. 'He doesn't even know my name…why is he being so mean?' He thought with a puzzled expression. He shuffled his feet nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Get lost!" Neji said rudely as he flicked his hand in gesture. He glared across the small field and at Naruto with dark eyes. 'such an idiot' he thought with a frown. He tossed the ball in the air and caught it with his other hand as he waited impatiently for the boy to leave.

"But I just want to pla-"

"GET LOST!" all the children were quiet except for Neji and Sakura. Sakura glared at him and all the boy did was smile. "No one wants you to be here now go away!" the pink haired girl glared at Naruto with her jade green eyes.

Naruto smiled politely at the young girl and nodded. "You're Haruno Sakura right? I'm Naruto Uzu-" Naruto was cut off by a hard blow to the stomach. He doubled over in pain, his smile turning into a grimace.

An unknown boy who had been playing with Neji had punched Naruto square in the gut. Naruto let out a long sharp whistle of breath as he collapsed onto one knee. His hand held most of his weight up but he still felt light headed and dizzy.

"Get out of here and stop trying to suck up to girls. You're a demon and no one plays with _demons_ so just go away!" cried the boy that punched Naruto. He laughed and beat Naruto to the ground. Naruto let out a grunt as his face smacked the ground with a dull thud.

Dust rose into the air and swirled about as Naruto lay there. Tears hit the ground with soft pattering drops. Naruto pressed his palms to the ground and picked himself up. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at the boy.

"You don't even know my name. And I'm not an idiot or a demon, and I don't suck up to girls, I just said hello to her…" he mumbled angrily. The boy in front of him rubbed his mousy brown hair and laughed. "Haha who cares what your name is?! You're just a pathetic loser with no friends except for that hideous demon locked inside of you! Haha you're so pathetic! Just get out of here dummy, can't you see that no one is sticking up for you? No one wants you here so just go!"

Naruto let a low growl build in the back of his throat. He was getting annoyed and furious at the boy in front of him. It was one thing for Neji to call him an idiot but this boy was already reaching the end of Naruto's nerve.

"Come on you idiot, are you going to leave or are you too stupid to walk?" jeered the boy. The children laughed and snickered cruelly at Naruto. The boy stood only a couple of feet from Naruto, who was glowering at him with threatening eyes.

"I said…I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" The shorter boy leapt at the brunette, pummeling him to the ground. Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage as he bared his teeth furiously at the boy beneath him. The boy struggled to squirm away.

"LET GO OF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" the boy screamed angrily, spitting at Naruto. His spit slid down Naruto's cheek and fell onto his collar. He looked up at Naruto with eyes filled with hatred and resentment.

Naruto growled and put his hand on the boy's collar and gripped it tightly. He picked the boy up and slammed him to the ground and started hitting him. He drove his fist into the boy's face with all his power. He was losing his entire mind, relying on instincts.

The other children looked onward in horror as the boy beneath Naruto cried out as Naruto constantly beat him to the ground. The girls cried out in fright and the boys were silent. "I'm not dumb and I'm not an idiot! DON'T PLACE ME BY YOURSELF!" Naruto's shouts of anger and rage could be heard from across the schoolyard.

The boy beneath him whimpered and struggled. His fists were flying everywhere but only twice had he hit Naruto. Naruto only let out a half crazed laugh and kept beating him. The fight was only thirty seconds in and Naruto already snapped.

He felt a current of chakra flow through his body, making him even more raged. His fists were pounding the boy endlessly even though they were almost scarlet.

"Naruto stop!!" cried a deeply surprised voice from behind him. Naruto didn't bother to look. His fists dripped with blood, every time he lifted one blood splattered against the dusty ground. The boy beneath him was still covering his face, trying to protect his face as much as he could.

The blonde boy could feel strong hands pulling on his shoulders, tearing him away from the whimpering boy. "FUCK OFF!! LET ME GO!" he screamed in fury as a tall brunette dragged him away. The boy wailed and ran as quick as he could as soon as Naruto receded.

Naruto beat the man's legs in a mixture of rage and suffer. "I'm not an idiot! I'm not dumb and I'm not a demon!!" he wailed as tears escaped his eyes. They flew behind him, landing on the small puddle of blood.

The children stood paralyzed before the man, waiting to be interrogated on what had happened. It was after all only the first week they had arrived at the academy. The man looked around, not phased by Naruto's constant beatings on his legs. He slightly leaned forward and placed his arms around the boy's shoulders.

Naruto stopped and looked up. His glassy eyes glimmered as he met the dark brunette's disappointed expression. He wiped away his tears and panted heavily. The fight had worn him down and now he was so shaken up he was almost delirious with sorrow and anger.

"It'll be alright now. What's your name; you're new here aren't you?" The man's voice was soothing enough to let Naruto's sobs die down into insignificant whimpers. "My name is Umino Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei because I'm your teacher now" he said with a small smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Naruto nodded and sucked in a deeply struggled breath. "N-Naruto Uzumaki…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to – to hurt him! He hit me so I-"

"That's enough Naruto. I'm going to bring you to the nurse's office and have her look at your hands, you might have broken them. We'll have a talk later when I sort this out" Iruka's voice was friendly but stern.

Naruto nodded as he wiped at his eyes with his forearm. He shuffled past Iruka and towards the academy. 'I'm not dumb…and I'm also not an idiot…why were they so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them but…they called me names anyway…why am I so different from every one else?' he thought ruefully as he shuffled to the door and pulled it open slowly. His feet barely lifted from the ground as he dragged himself into the academy.

---

Naruto hated that day, after that day the whole week went wrong and he was teased more often. That's when he started pulling pranks on the Hokage and the other children. He was lost in thought, his eyes dimming as he entered another state of despair and confusion.

Iruka couldn't see the whiskered face but he could feel Naruto's silent plea for acknowledgement. He smiled sadly as he put his arm around the boy's shoulder and hugged him tightly. He knew that playing favorites was wrong but Naruto was much like himself. He felt obliged; he felt that it was his job to make sure Naruto succeeded.

"Come on buddy, it's getting late and if you want to stop at the ramen stand then we better head home" Iruka said softly as he shook the boy softly. 'He must be thinking about something really hard or else I would have seen him jump when I mentioned the ramen stop' Iruka scratched his head with concern.

"Are you alright Naruto?" he asked as Naruto barely moved a muscle. Iruka bent forward and looked at Naruto with concern. Naruto was staring blankly at the ground, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. They fell as he blinked, his eye lashes sweeping them onto Naruto's shirt.

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled. "S-sorry Iruka-sensei I was just thinking to myself" He mumbled as he pretended to rub his eye as if he was trying to remove and irritating object.

Iruka smiled and patted his shoulder. "No problem Naruto, we all get lost in our thoughts sometimes" he said as he looked up at the moon.

Naruto nodded "Yeah…I guess so. But can we come back here some other day Sensei?" Naruto asked as he too lifted his gaze towards the moon. The two friends sat beside each other, staring up at the moon with wonder.

"Yeah we can come here when ever. But let's get going, I'll treat you to some ramen on the way back" Iruka said as he stood up. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a loud yawn. He heard a small chuckle from below him.

Naruto chuckled softly. "You look like a fish when you yawn sensei" he said with a smile. He too stood up and scratched the back of his head. His heart felt lighter now. Before when they had first come to this spot he was angry and frustrated, but now he felt happy and care free.

"Haha do I really…well my name does mean dolphin after all" Iruka said as a grin lifted the corners of his mouth tremendously. He looked down at Naruto and nodded. "Yupp…today was a good day and tomorrow we'll never know…" he said in a philosopher like manner.

"Dolphins aren't fish sensei…." Naruto said, completely ignoring Iruka's cool motto. Iruka's eyes went wide with disbelief. 'He ignored my cool motto' Iruka thought with a heavy heart. He smiled none the less however. "You're pretty smart Naruto! Let's see that you do well in tomorrow's assignment!" he said as he grabbed the small boy's hand and gently guided him off the dock.

"Sensei, do you think I can become Hokage?" Naruto asked, looking up in admiration at Iruka. Iruka looked down and smiled. "I don't think so"

Naruto glowered at his sensei. "You could have lied!" he said with an indignant voice. He furrowed his brow and turned his eyes away from Iruka's. Tears started to prickle at the corners of his light jade blue eyes.

Iruka grinned as he looked at the young boy. He was on his knees, crying. Iruka let out a small chuckle. "I don't have to think if you're going to become Hokage…I already know you're on your way there!" Iruka said heartily as he placed his hands on the slender shoulder's of the blonde haired boy.

Naruto bent his head outwards and glanced up at Iruka with a joyous smile. "Y-you really think so Iruka-sensei?" he asked through stuttered breaths. Naruto felt over whelmed by a feeling he had never felt before.

'It feels like a big weight has come off my shoulders…it's like Iruka-sensei lifted it off and threw it away. He recognizes me…he really does!! Someone's finally noticed my talent and skills as a ninja, now maybe if Iruka can… so can the villagers…' Naruto's thoughts were drenched in pure determination and hope.

A low growl started in the back of his throat, a numb tingling sensation and then a low hum. His eyes smiled brightly up at the moon as he let out an ear piercing cry of determination and ambition. "I'll show them! I'm going to be a great Hokage!" He shot his fist above him in excitement and whim.

Iruka almost fainted. He doubled in pain as his legs clenched together. "N-Naruto…you idiot…" he said through clenched teeth. He shut his eyes tightly as tears started to form in the tight corners and lace across his eye lashes.

Naruto shot up and scooted around Iruka several times, his arms flailing and his legs going in every which direction. "Iruka-sensei! Sorry sensei! I didn't mean to! Please Iruka sensei! I'm really sorry! Are you okay? Iruka-sensei! I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to! Are you okay Iruka-sensei?!"

Iruka clenched his teeth together and groaned, his hands held his groin as he let out a strained breath. The pain was receding but it was still a sharp throbbing pain. Naruto was going on and on, hopelessly zooming about. Iruka laughed as Naruto went on babbling.

"I'm okay Naruto…just be…be a little careful next time…hehe" He said weakly. He staggered, his feet barely able to hold him up. He turned his head and smiled at Naruto through watery eyes.

Naruto cocked his head with a small frown. "Sorry Iruka-sensei…" he mumbled as he lowered his eyes in shame. 'He probably doesn't like me anymore. Every time I screw up people yell at me or maybe they just don't like me and they get mad and yell anyways…maybe that's why people yell at me….I'm pathetic' he thought as he scratched the back of his neck.

Iruka patted the crown of blonde hair fondly. "It's alright Naruto, it's going to happen a lot, maybe even to you one day" Iruka said as he brushed a thin layer of perspiration off of his forehead. The pain had made him sweat tremendously.

Naruto pivoted his body and stared at Iruka with eyes full of fear and concern. "It will?! How can I make sure that it doesn't happen?" Naruto asked curiously as he scrunched his face up into a determined expression.

Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "That's enough questions now, the sun set about a half an hour ago and it's probably eight 'o'clock, and I still have to bring you to Ichiraku" He said with a warm laugh.

Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms. "But Sensei I'm not even hungry-" a loud growl from the pit of Naruto's stomach made Naruto stop his sentence. His eye twitched in irritation. 'Damn…I wanna stay longer…' he thought as he lowered his squinty eyes to the dock.

Iruka let out a strong powerful laugh. "Not hungry ehh? Ookay then I guess I don't need to bring you to Ichiraku" he rolled his eyes and a small smile crept across his lips as he looked hintingly down at the blonde haired boy.

Naruto turned swiftly and grabbed Iruka's collar. His eyes were full of shock and outrage as he spat into Iruka's face, "WHAT?! NO SENSEI WE HAVE TO GO THERE! THEY'RE EXPECTING ME AND I NEED TO BE THERE! COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!!!! IRUKA SENSEI!!!" Naruto pleaded and pleaded until he ran out of breath.

Iruka laughed and gently unhinged Naruto's tiny fingers off of his shirt. "Well if you want to go to Ichiraku then we have to hurry and get there before nine" his voice was firm but friendly as he patted Naruto on the back and started to walk in the direction of Konoha.

"Wait!! Sensei, wait! Look! A shooting star sensei! Look at it!" Naruto's voice was distant as Iruka stepped off the dock. He turned around and saw Naruto standing on the edge of the platform, staring up at the sky in awe.

Iruka smiled softly as he watched the young shinobi stare up at the shooting stars. He stood in his spot, patiently waiting for the young shinobi to return to his side. 'He never gets tired of looking up at that sky…No wonder why his head is "up in the clouds" haha oh that was a good one…' Iruka let out a soft chuckle as he gazed up at the sky, he too was enthralled by the tiny glimmer of the stars.

Naruto smiled and watched the tiny streaks in the sky light up and disappear just as quick. His eyes trailed the skies, looking closely for the perfect shooting star. Naruto gasped in awe as he watched the long tail of the shooting star turn green and then blue, and disappeared. He clapped his hands in excitement and stood on the tips of his feet to get a better look. The dock wavered slightly, it wasn't a strong dock but it was supportive enough to hold a few people. Naruto tottered for a second, his eyes forcefully dragged away from the sky.

Iruka's eyes flashed quickly towards the dock. The sound of waves crashing together made Iruka jump considerably. He searched the dock for Naruto, his eyes hoping that it wasn't the clumsy boy that caused the commotion.

Naruto felt tiny knives stab into his body as the cold water washed over him. He struggled violently, his arms clawing at the surface. He had never been taught how to swim before in deep lakes such as the one Iruka had brought him to.

His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. His heart beat rapidly beneath his chest as he sunk under the water once again. 'I can't swim! Iruka!! I can't swim!!" his brain cried out as his arms and legs thrashed about. His head was a foot under water, his lungs screamed for oxygen.

Iruka laughed, his eyes closed happily as he listened to the water. He opened his eyes and searched for Naruto when the water grew silent. He bit his lip as he found no trace of Naruto. He furrowed his brow deeply 'Maybe he crawled onto the bank?' Iruka thought hopefully.

Naruto could feel his brain waver. It was as if his brain was shutting off. His lungs burned painfully as he sank to the bottom, his eyes screaming silently for an escape. 'I don't want to die! I want to live! I have a reason now…some one finally acknowledges me! Please…I don't want to die!!' His thoughts started to fade into a cold unconsciousness as he let out a stream of bubbles. He watched them race to the surface, his eyes closing as he succumbed into darkness.

Iruka raced to the dock and searched the water frantically. All he could see was his reflection and small ripples of water. His eyes shot to the left of him as a small cluster of bubbles met the surface. "NARUTO!" he cried out in panic.

Iruka dove into the cold water. He opened his eyes, the coldness numbed him completely. It was early spring after all. His arms and legs worked together as he made his way to the depths of the murky water.

'I must be close, I'm already ten feet under' he thought as he ignored the aching pain in his ears. Iruka felt a stab of panic enter his body . His eyes stopped immediately when something yellow flashed in the corner of his eye.

He turned around and searched the murky water carefully. His brain was pounding with worry and his heart was racing, he felt as if he could cry. He swam down to Naruto, who looked as if he were sleeping. His body was on a rock cliff, just barely laying at the edge.

'If he had fallen there would be no way of getting him…Luck's on my side today' He thought as he wrapped his arms around the blonde child's waist and started to kick towards the surface furiously.

He still had a lot of time, his lungs weren't even tired from the absence of oxygen. His face broke the surface and he let out a long breath of air as he paddled back to the dock. Naruto was slumped over as his head lulled on Iruka's shoulder.

The panic was still sending tremendous pulsing waves as he lifted Naruto and himself onto the dock. He laid Naruto down, examining his body quickly. Naruto's lips were blue and his eyes were cold. His skin was no longer the warm tan color, it was almost transparent.

Iruka searched for a pulse, his two fingers on Naruto's neck. Waves of fear crashed over his mind and swirled about like a typhoon. 'There's no pulse…' he remembered back when he was a chuunin and his sensei had taught him CPR. Iruka never thought that it wouldn't have anything important to do with later on but now he was almost grateful.

He opened Naruto's mouth and leaned forward. He pushed his palms on Naruto's chest three times and sent a long flow of air into Naruto's lungs. Iruka's eyes flittered across naruto's face, "Come on…don't do this…" he was softly pleading to himself and to god as he continued to do CPR.

It had been three minutes and Iruka wasn't even close to giving up. Naruto showed no signs of a pulse but Iruka was determined to bring life back into the ten year old body. He pushed another strong breath into Naruto's chest and pumped hard four times.

Naruto coughed violently. His body shook as he sputtered out the muddy water. He gasped and sobbed and wailed. Iruka felt a great amount of joy and relief wash over him as if the strain on his emotions had been cut off. He watched as Naruto gagged out more water, and let out terrified sobs.

Naruto felt as if he had just been pummeled in the stomach a thousand times as he coughed up the water. His throat burned as the water came up and spewed out of his mouth, his eyes watered as he went on his hands and knees.

His back arched as his head was thrust forward by another forceful gag. The water left his mouth but blood followed. Naruto shook it off, he figured he had been coughing and gagging too roughly for his throat.

Iruka rubbed Naruto's back lightly, trying to soothe the boy's spasm. Naruto panted heavily as he coughed up more bloody water. Sweat ran down his face and neck even though tight strainful shivers raced across his nerves like fleeting humming birds.

He shivered uncontrollably as his arms and knees gave out. He collapsed onto the dock, his chest no longer filled with water. He felt strong arms pick him up as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Iruka turned and looked at the lake for a minute before turning away. 'Maybe he'll be better soon and he'll want to come back. Hopefully…' He thought as he bounded towards Konoha's hospital.

-00-

"You can come in to see him now Iruka-san" the petite nurse with light orange hair said softly to Iruka, who was slowly nodding off. Iruka straightened up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Oh right. Thank you, I won't be too long" he said as he stood up and pushed gently past the young nurse.

Iruka walked down the halls and climbed two sets of stairs. He was thinking deeply about the incident and didn't pay attention to where he was walking. He bumped into something soft as he dragged himself down the hallway. He was exhausted and surprised.

"Sorry…uhmm.." he lifted his eyes from the ground and looked up into a set of purple eyes set in with long lashes. He smiled pleasantly. "Hinata-Chan, what brings you here?" he asked as he patted her soft dark hair fondly.

Hinata smiled softly, "My sister, she got a bad cold and I came to see her. But I have to go home for dinner now. How come you're here sensei?" her voice was soft and airy as she stared up at Iruka with a subtle admiration.

"Oh I'm just visiting someone. I can't really say or else the cute nurse down stairs might get annoyed" he said with a mischievous smirk. Hinata laughed softly and nodded, bringing her hands to her chin.

"Okay sensei you don't have to tell me. But mama's going to worry if I don't come home. So I'll you tomorrow Sensei have a good night!" she called over her shoulder as her short legs carried her down the stairs.

Iruka smiled softly. 'Hinata seems to take a liking to Naruto…maybe one day…' Iruka turned the corner and spotted naruto's room. He pushed the door open slowly and peered into the darkened room.

Naruto was laying in bed, an IV line hooked to his wrist and a support system hooked to his chest and mouth. Iruka felt his heart become heavy with a weight that was unbearable. "Naruto-kun…" he said softly as he walked up to the side of the hospital bed.

Naruto let out a muffled groan as he opened his eyes with strain. "Iruka…sensei" he said with a weak smile. Iruka nodded and grabbed the chair by the TV and pulled it over. He sat down and smiled at Naruto. "Had a rough day huh?" he said with a slight chuckle.

Naruto smiled meekly as he sat up in bed, the sheets falling from his aching chest. He sniffled, a bellowing sneeze sequencing almost immediately. "Y-eah..I'm really cold" he said as he looked around the white spacious room. His blue eyes still had a small glint in them when the light hit them, giving Naruto a determined expression of power.

Iruka laughed, and pulled the blankets up. "Here, maybe these will make you feel better" he said as he patted Naruto's shoulder lightly. He smiled as he leaned back in the chair, locking his ankles together and stretching out his limbs.

Naruto watched him observantly, studying every movement Iruka made. "Iruka, what happened?" he asked curiously as he glanced above and caught a glimpse of a head bandage. He looked back at Iruka, his eyes patiently watching the fatherly man with admiration. "You fell into the water, don't you remember?"

"no, I just remember the water fill my lungs.." he said as a subtle shiver ran up his spine. He looked at Iruka for answers, hoping that soon would be spoken. "Haha, really, that's pretty amazing. Well you fell in and I assume you don't know how to swim. If you did know you didn't do a very good job at it.." he said jokingly as he cross one leg loosely over the other.

Naruto smiled, his eyes staring at the small bouquet of flowers that were brought in by Ayame and his friend Sasuke's parents. "Mn. Iruka-sensei…can I go now? I've been here long enough haven't I?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Iruka laughed heartily as he patted Naruto's crown of straw colored hair. "No, the nurse says you have a big cold so you gotta stay here for a bit" He replied as he looked at the closed door.

Naruto frowned and his forehead creased. "But I wanna go now" he said grumpily. Iruka smiled apologetically. "Sorry kid, you can't leave without the doctor's permission" Iruka stood up from the chair and stretched. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his voice willing with panic. Iruka opened his eyes and glanced at Naruto. "I have to go teach the class! It's Monday y'know" he said with a matter-of-fact voice.

Naruto nodded and started to grumble to himself. "I wanna go…this place smells like rubber gloves and medicine" he growled as he crossed his arms and flopped onto the bed. Iruka laughed gently ruffled the young boy's hair. "See you after class Tiger" he said softly as he bent down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender back. Naruto pushed him away, his cheeks were slightly red. Iruka laughed loudly.

"Bye Naruto, see you later. I'm going to bring your assignments home so don't think you're getting off the hook that quickly" he said sternly as he held his head protector and nodded, flashing a warm smile at the young boy before he pulled the door open and left Naruto to rant and rave about assignments.


End file.
